


无题

by rubyjan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjan/pseuds/rubyjan





	无题

「神父，吸血鬼真的是不洁的吗？」 庄重的教堂里，圣乐如雷的响起，被称为最神圣的乐器管风琴正肆无忌惮的演奏着 

韩胜宇低头睨着站在眼前的小孩，有些怯生生的表情，苍白到不像是人类的肌肤，和——异于人类的尖牙 

小孩的瞳孔随着阳光照耀一时间变幻成了迷幻的紫色，像是要迷幻人类一样

「是」 闻言的小孩咬住下嘴唇，像是感到难堪一样低下了头

「你叫什么名字？」韩胜宇漾起微笑，但是却摸不透眼里的情绪 

孙东杓乖巧的报出了自己的名字

把吸血鬼的年龄换算成人类，孙东杓也差不多十五岁了，但他还是依然天真，不懂人类与吸血鬼多么的势不两立 

他只依稀记得自己躲在衣柜，眼生生看着自己的家人被杀害，浓厚的鲜血，像是火一样，灼伤了孙东杓的眼

他被认为是无家可归的人类小孩继而被教堂里的人带回来 

韩胜宇一语不发的将孙东杓领回自己家

韩胜宇的家有别于他神父的形象，家里一律以黑色调为主，阴沉的感觉压的人喘不过气 换下工作的袍子，韩胜宇白皙的颈肩毫不遮掩的裸露出来

冲着孙东杓纯种吸血鬼的本能，隔着那薄薄的肌肤，那底下是多么热血沸腾着的，让人感到活着，温热的像是火焰，多么让孙东杓渴望的——鲜血 

孙东杓眼神一瞬间变成玻璃珠似的腥红，原本略尖的小牙也跟着变长

随后又像是回过神来一样，收起了那些异于常人的特征 

韩胜宇笑着走向孙东杓，离的越近，孙东杓对血液的渴望也随之加深 

最终，孙东杓侧过头咬下了韩胜宇的脖子，感受温热的血液满足自己 

韩胜宇冰凉的大手摸着孙东杓的头，像是安抚着小孩 

「对…吃吧」   
「喝了我的血，就是我的人了」

匡啷一声 

孙东杓纤细的手腕被手铐牢牢扣住，手铐随着长长的铁链绑在床头

孙东杓惊恐的望向韩胜宇 韩胜宇撩起他沉长的浏海，露出一双好看至极的眼睛，眼神里毫不遮拦的显现着他的兴奋 

「啊…多么漂亮的眼睛，多么纯真的眼神，如此干净透亮……」真想毁掉他

「我会好好照顾你的」韩胜宇留下一句和一个笑容，便离开了房间 房间里有着一个大床，书桌，浴室一应俱全，但却没有窗户 

韩胜宇很常来看自己，也会带着鲜血回来

而且总是新鲜的人血 

韩胜宇常常带着孙东杓看不懂的情绪望着自己，他的低声细语，他手指冰凉轻轻拂过自己的后颈，大腿，甚至是胸前，都令孙东杓忍不住轻颤 

他会温柔的吻住自己，每个吻都是如此的深长，常常让孙东杓喘不过气，等孙东杓受不住亲吻颤抖时，韩胜宇会放开他，红唇轻轻的擦过他敏感的颈间，留下些许红点

今天，他又来了 韩胜宇瞥到孙东杓书桌上的画 

「东杓…他们是谁？」 

「我的家人」 

「你很想他们吗？」 孙东杓眼色微沉

「是啊…主人当然也很好」

韩胜宇轻轻放下那张纸，眼神带有着疯狂的执着

「是吗？东杓比较喜欢我对吧？东杓不能没有我，东杓是我的…」   
「为什么还要去想那些人呢？你是我的…你只能想着我啊…」

韩胜宇语气轻柔，手上却粗暴的推倒孙东杓，原先整齐的衣服被撕开

「…主人…！你在干嘛」孙东杓扭着身子想逃脱，却被误解为了诱惑

韩胜宇扯下裤子，一只手大力的将孙东杓的手禁锢在头上，让孙东杓不禁吃痛的闷哼一声，韩胜宇却更为兴奋

韩胜宇手指急躁的开始扩张，异物感让孙东杓几度不适，韩胜宇却视若无睹

等到三只手指能顺利的抽插后，韩胜宇急躁的挺进，孙东杓立刻吃痛的哭喊

「不要…！好痛！」 韩胜宇吻住孙东杓红润的小嘴，看着迷离的紫色瞳孔，带有着面对未知的恐惧和些许的快感

韩胜宇感到满足，他变态的欲望和过于强烈的占有欲在这一刻完完全全的被满足了 

他见到孙东杓那霎那就只想把他占为己有，把他软禁起来，不让任何人看到

现在他甚至在自己的身下哭喊着，这让韩胜宇性欲高涨 身下的动作又狠又精准，直直地找到了让孙东杓哭喊变调的位置

「不要！拜托…不要这样…！啊哈！」 大大的手熟练的蹂躏着身上的红点，刺激的痛感反而让快感更加显现

「不要了…！嗯…哈啊…」孙东杓对于未知的快感感到害怕而本能的退缩，却被韩胜宇抓住纤腰狠狠的撞击 

孙东杓眼前一白，浓厚的米青液射出，沾染上了黑色的床单 孙东杓脑子糊成一片，小嘴微张，嘴里的呻吟更是挡不住 

「东杓是我的对不对？只属于我对不对？」 韩胜宇咬上孙东杓精致的耳朵，低声的呢喃就在耳边 

「对…我只属于主人…」伴随着呻吟溢出的回答让韩胜宇感到满意

他拉起孙东杓让他坐在自己的腰上

「是啊…那就不要再想他们了…不要再想别人了」毕竟我都已经把他们杀了 

「嗯…呜…不行了…要坏掉了…」孙东杓紧紧抓住韩胜宇的后背，一道道红痕印上，韩胜宇却像是奖励似的吻上孙东杓的眼角

随后韩胜宇滚烫的米青液射入了孙东杓的体内，孙东杓体力不支的瘫软下来，韩胜宇享受的埋进孙东杓的颈间，闻着熟悉的味道

「我们是命中注定的…你永远是我的…」


End file.
